The sensing of a motion sequence using a motion sensor for the purpose of activating functions of electronic devices is known generally. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,529,144 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Motion Activated Control of an Electronic Device” assigned to Motorola, Inc. discloses a cellular telephone or other handheld electronic device that detects motion sequences of the device and performs functionality associated with the detected motion. The motion sequences may be programmed by the user or may be pre-programmed in the device. The exemplary motion sequences disclosed in the Motorola Patent include successive shaking of the device with a specified frequency, and the functions performed by the device include activate/de-activate backlighting, scrolling and selection characters or menu items.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.